100 Mostly Zuko Centered Themes
by Noorah
Summary: A 100 word challenge list that I completed with 100 sentances mostly about Zuko. Some Z/K material.


(Alrighty… Well, this is 100 sentences (maybe a tad more) on 100 themes. There are smidges of Katara/Zuko and some broken up Zuko/Mai. I started this solely as a challenge to myself to see if I could do 100 themes without getting stuck again, which seems to be happening to me quite a bit lately. I hope you enjoy!

**Black**

In the fire nation, black was the colour of mourning, and Katara had a sneaking suspicion that she knew the exact reason for Zuko's white cloak.

**Happy**

As he delivered tea around to the various members of his family, Zuko couldn't help but smile softly at Sokka's excitement over painting a picture.

**Candles**

The flickering glow from his fingers illuminated his face just enough to let Aang know that Zuko was teasing him with the ghost stories.

**Snow**

Katara couldn't help but laugh the first time Zuko visited her village, watching her boys have a snowball fight; she stopped laughing when one hit her in the face.

**Blacktop**

His monthly visits to the children's home always made him think too much, but the smiling faces that greeted him at the door was more than enough reason to forget everything for a moment, and play 'Capture the Avatar'.

**Shoes**

He bit his lip as he watched Katara and Suki struggle across the courtyard after a party, his smile escaping as Suki finally tore off the high-heeled fire nation shoes and dug her toes in the mud.

**Crazy**

After meeting King Bumi, Zuko could not help but wonder about the sanity of the rest of the Order of the White Locust.

**Rain**

Winter brought storms to his nation, but watching his friends have a mud-wrestling match from the safety of his room always made his day.

**Storm**

He was not surprised when Toph crawled into his tent one night during a heavy thunderstorm, tears trailing down her face; nor was he surprised when she threatened him with his life if he ever told anyone about that moment.

**Sheet music**

Secretly, he did enjoy playing the Sungi Horn.

**Couch**

The Fire Nation had fine furniture, but the gAang all agreed that nothing beat curling up on Appa's tail for a nice long talk.

**Blue**

After befriending Katara, Zuko was defiantly more appreciative of the colour blue.

**Box**

Azula sat silently in the corner of her cell, eyes staring off into nothingness, not noticing her brother bow his head and pray to Agni that someday she would find peace.

**Plays**

The Ember Island Players gave him nightmares about sobbing Katara's, Sokka's stupid jokes and Aang dying, even after they had won the war.

**Bus**

Those rare occasions that they escaped on Appa for a few hours were some of the best moments of Zuko's life.

**Notebook**

In a bout of anger, the small book burnt to ashes in his hand; he didn't need the reminder he had lost Mai.

**Door**

He never did understand Toph's fascination with making her own personal doorways in his palace.

**Window**

"In one side, off the vase, and out the other. I'll take you down the chutes next time we're in Omashu."

**Trophy**

Katara was the only person he had ever allowed to touch his scar without a fight, her whispers of healing sometimes rang in his ears.

**Keys**

They didn't know what drove Ozai crazier, the cramped cell or the clanging of the way out just beyond his reach.

**Earrings**

He never told anyone Toph had fainted while getting her ear pierced.

**Grass**

She found him with his face pressed into the new grass; a turtleduck perched on his back and decided that his peace was not worth disturbing.

**Fence**

Ostrichhorse jumping had never been a sport he enjoyed.

**Paint**

Next time his wife had a great idea that involved face paint and three year old twins, she could find a better time than right before a council meeting; It was somewhat frowned upon to have rainbows, butterflies and a rather big red heart painted upon your face as you led the discussions about poverty.

**Pain**

Ty Lee regrets following Azula, but finding her place as a caretaker for Zuko's young children was worth the suffering.

**Wind**

There was nothing colder than the breeze that blew across the Northern Water Tribe in the middle of the night, he confided to Hakoda who laughed and nodded agreeably.

**Scoreboard**

The petty thefts between Katara and Zuko never went too far, until he had her room moved down one during her absence; he would never forget the look on her face as she turned and came pelting down the hallway at him.

**Hot Chocolate**

"Drink this, Zuko." Kanna handed him a mug of steaming liquid and as he downed it he decided that being frozen outside for two hours had it's advantages.

**Stand**

When his son disagreed with a councilor during a routine meeting, Zuko closed his eyes and bowed his head in remembrance of something that had happened to him nearly 20 years before in that very room.

**Last**

"Last one into the throne room has to wear a stupid pony-tail like Zuko used to have for a whole week! Ouch! Sorry, Twinkles."

**Food**

He thoroughly enjoyed the look on his friends faces as they tried the delicacy his nation called 'salsa'.

**Gloves**

After seeing Toph fight, he never wanted to be on the receiving end of one of the rock fists she came up with after the Dai Li.

**Halfway**

In Fire Nation weddings the groom meets the bride halfway as the sun rises; in Water Tribe weddings the groom meets the bride halfway as the moon rises.

**Socks**

He was still mad about Katara making sock puppets out of his good sock three weeks after she had finished and showed him the final project.

**Hair**

He has to admit, no one has cooler bed-head than Toph.

**Reflection**

Aang drops a pebble in the turtleduck pond, smiling as Zuko leans back to look up at his young friend and opens his mouth to start conversation.

**Eagles**

"What are they? They're wonderful." "They're eagles. They're the protectors of the sun."

**Luck**

The first person that told Aang that it was only luck that he defeated Ozai got Zuko's fist in his mouth, he stopped punching then when Katara started refusing to heal his knuckles.

**Shoe polish**

Apparently, the Water Tribe likes their men to be a little less polished than the Fire Nation.

**Dancing**

"I call dancing with Sparky!" "You just like standing on my feet while I dance." "Indeed, I do."

**Costumes**

He scoffed and shook his head. "I'll drop dead before I wear a robe like my father's."

**Pajamas**

He would forsake what little sleep he got to spend time with his friends, often sneaking into the kitchen to tell scary stories until they fell asleep as the sun rose.

**Hope**

As he stood at the top of the stairs after being crowned Fire Lord, he damned tradition in favor of restoring the world to the way it had once been.

**Beach**

Who knew sand could get into so many painful places…

**Stadium**

Earth Rumble somehundredandfour was not worth sneaking out of the palace and onto Appa for; especially when they found out they had the cheap seats at the bottom.

**Midnight**

"Water benders are most powerful when the moon is out, and the turtleducks sleep at night, and you have no fish in your pond so I need not worry about disrupting anything."

**Carwash**

He regrets the time he uttered 'Appa' and 'Bath' in the same sentence.

**Confessions**

He told Katara that he loved her two years after the war had ended; Her shy smile told him more than she said.

**Corner**

He was never able to be the disciplinarian, his children had him wrapped around their fingers.

**Whispers**

The rebellion put him on edge as more and more information started to come to the capital regarding the subject.

**Talking**

He did take Toph on that life changing field trip eventually.

**Letters**

She always looked forward to the scrolls tied in red, knowing that information about her friends would follow shortly after opening.

**Escape**

Only a soothing hand on his shoulder woke him up, and as he sat there trying to hide his fear, Katara didn't say a word, calming him silently as only she could.

**Run**

Aang was extraordinarily good at playing 'Capture the Avatar', and gave Zuko a bad time every time he lost.

**Crush**

"We never would have worked out in the long run, Sparky."

**Director**

His laugh was loud as he listened to Sokka order about the Ember Island Players, giving the Sokka actor advice just like he did when they were children.

**Wood **

"I didn't see anything, I swear!" The firewood fell to the ground and his hands covered his eyes after noticing Katara bathing near where he was gathering wood.

**Marimba**

His uncle's obsession with all things Earth Kingdom got on Zuko's nerves after the ninth time he was forced to listen to the song about Ba Sing Se.

**Metronome**

Azula could tell that time was passing by the nicks in the rock she made as the sun rose every day.

**Santa**

"It's a traditional Fire Nation treat! Don't spit it out, Katara! That's bad manners!"

**Sections**

As Aang explained how the city of Ba Sing Se worked, he couldn't help but noticed how the city was divided.

**Spirit**

Sometimes he missed the mask.

**Balloon**

He hadn't believed Sokka had helped create the War Balloons until he was shown one of the drawings clearly mapped out by his crazy friend.

**Band-aid **

Katara cornered Mai after she left Zuko holding an engagement ring and nothing had ever made his heart warmer that the fact that Katara cared that much.

**Thriller**

No matter what Aang said, Zuko had never done the dance to 'Ba Sing Se'.

**Cruise**

Watching Katara fight Azula, he couldn't help but admire her use of ice as a substance to help her move.

**5 A.M.**

Katara's smile was wide as she gently prodded her husband awake, careful not to wake up the boy that slept comfortably against his father's chest.

**Old Time Photo**

In a tea shop in Ba Sing Se, there was a photo framed in the corner that held a very dear place in his heart.

**Fold**

"This is the last time I ever play poker with Toph!"

**Parade**

Avatar day was a holiday celebrated across the nation; GAang day was celebrated one day a year in the Fire Lord's palace and held some memories all would rather forget.

**Lines**

"I told her they were just laugh lines and she slapped me."

**Mouthpiece**

The day Aang finally stuck Sokka's mouth shut was the only day Zuko laughed so hard he cried.

**Tears**

Folding his son into a hug, he gently wiped the tears away from the child's cheeks, all the while murmering that his sister didn't mean it, and no, Iral did not lie.

**Haunted House**

It took him years to convince Aang that the ghost stories about the palace weren't true, no thanks to Sokka.

**Geek**

"You're the most boring person in the Fire Nation." "Thank you, Aang. May I go back to ruling my country now?"

**Doughnut**

The strange pastry Toph handed him was oddly sweet and as the filling squirted down his tunic, he sighed, knowing that she had planned it.

**Water**

He was often hypnotized by her bending, and drew some of his fire bending moves from her continuous push and pull of the water.

**Repeat**

He knew his council was getting old when they started asking him to repeat what he hadn't said.

**Cupcake**

"At least she doesn't call her Sugar Princess, or Cuddle Muffin, Katara. I'd be thankful for something as normal as Ankle Biter."

**Instrument case**

He still doesn't know how both Momo and Aang fit into the Sungi Horn case.

**Flying**

After his initial lack of trusting flying on Appa, the bison defiantly came in handy when running from his insane sister.

**Diet**

"How can you let him live on all that meat, Suki?" "I stuff it with veggies and I feed him dried fruit as candy. Don't tell him, he'll stop eating at home."

**Flags**

He knew his uncle would have been proud of him the day he stood to watch the Earth Kingdom hang it's last ceremonial banner.

**Sunshine**

During the eclipse he felt so helpless without his fire bending; with the sun back on, the power that he felt was the only reason he redirected that lightning.

**Heat**

He always cursed whoever decided that fire benders would give off heat when cold.

**Insanity**

The grin on Azula's face haunted his dreams for the first few months, but faded into nightmares about losing his newfound family.

**Cheesy**

"I can't imagine my life without you by my side. Will you marry me, Katara?"

**Angst**

He swore up and down that Toph would never be let near his children after she told them stories about the past and had them calling him Sparky.

**Graduation**

His coronation was nothing spectacular, there were no fireworks or parties, there was just Zuko, a crown and the people that watched him take a step forward in the right direction.

**Attention**

"He won't pay attention!" "Zuko, dear, he's two."

**Dreams**

He woke her up often from her nightmares and sat beside her silently as she cried and then calmed and fell asleep clutching at his fingers as the smoothed her shoulder gently.

**Brownies**

"Stop stuffing those into your shirt, Sokka." Zuko commented softly as he brushed past his friend. "If you want more, I'll get you more, you won't ever be hungry in my house."

**Tune**

He pitied anyone within ten miles of his uncle tuning a Sungi Horn.

**Pants**

Everyone could tell that Katara was in charge in the relationship.

**Wrapping Paper**

The joy on the toddlers' faces as they flung bright wrinkled gift paper at each other, and at their parents was one of the simple joys that each person in the room enjoyed.

**Points**

As Mai walked away, something like one of her darts pierces his heart.

**Tag**

"We're married for La's sake! We shouldn't have to write notes back and forth all day!"

**Love**

There was a list of those that found themselves in Zuko's heart, the problem was that the list was quite long and he didn't know where to start.

**Chase**

His expression was incredulous as he watched the mother turtleduck chase a screaming Sokka across the clearing.

**Pride**

At every visit his father accused him of bringing shame to the family; on his last visit, Zuko leaned down and said, "I married a water bender yesterday." And with that, Zuko left his father cursing his name, a smug smirk on his lips as he was finally able to get under Ozai's skin.


End file.
